The Princess And The Swordsman
by Leahsss
Summary: A story about Ike and Peach. This is my first ever story so it might be bad...Srry about tht.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first time uploading a story so i know it's rubbish but hey, that's set 3 for ya! This is a romance with Ike From Fire emblem and Princess peach From super mario.(I'm sure you all know) I dont own any characters, they all belong to nintendo, copywrite blah blah. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Chapter 1- ****Kidnapped by bowser**

_Peach pov_

"Bowser you watch, Mario will come and rescue me." I wasn't sure he would but %99 of the time he did.

"Yeah yeah princess, Thats what you said last time and who saved you? Oh I remember it was luigi" Bowser laughed. Gah how I wanted to argue back. It was only once because mario was in hospital. Dont ask.

"Well peachy pie goodnight and see you in the morning." Bowser blew a kiss then chuckled. Koopa shut the door with an evil grin. I hissed at him which scared him away. I was left alone. Mario please save me.

I awoke to clattering of a sword and keys. "Hello...mario is that you?" I know mario didn't have a sword but worth a shot. "Shush!"

...Wow whoever this guy was he was rude. Mario never told me to shush, well only when he drank whaka juice. The door flung open and I saw a handsome young man with a sword which looked awfully heavy. He had dark blue spiky hair and was tall. Wow I havn't seen a tall man in years.

" Your the princess right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and we fled through doors which seemed to never end. I was surprised because he was hot but didn't own a horse. Most princes who are cute or hot own a horse, right? I decided to talk: "What's your name?" I was kinda worried he would snap by the look on his face. "Ike."He said. Short and simple. But something weird happened- I blushed. Since when does princess Peach Toadstool blush when someone tells her their names? It was a rare name but it suited him. He kept on holding me until we was safe from Bowser's world. We kept on walking and I felt safe by his side. Is that weird?

* * *

Well that's it folks but how did you like it? To me, the author, i think its pretty crap-language leah- but hey ho paper toe nothing can be done. If you want an extra character just let me know and I might include them just for you tee-hee. ( i will already include daisy, mario, luigi, marth and Roy...i think lol) Bye peeps.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 A smile

Hey Guys I'm back lol. I had a review which made my day lol. Anyway Here's Chapter 2! I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter two- A Smile**

Ike's Pov

I put the Princess Down And She straightened her dress. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes and it suddenly fell awkward.

"What?"She was getting on my nerves and it's only been an hour.

"My name is Peach, Your Ike Right? Nice name." She Smiled.

"Okay where do you live. I will take you home Princ-Eh I mean Peach" Damn it I made a mistake already. She just giggled and hooked arms,"First I would like to know who saved me." She sat down on a log and patted next to her. I hesitated but obeyed.

" Tell me about yourself Ike, What's your job, Where do you live, Relationships, family-" I had to interrupt.

"Er well I am the Leader Of Greil Mercenaries. I live in a house but I own a castle too. I have no relationships." Peach showed a slight smirk when I said that."I have two brothers- one called Roy, he likes girls a lot, And the other called Marth, He's a show off. And that's that." I felt stupid after telling her everything about me.

"Wow Ike you sure are interesting. My turn now!" She's very hyper but she has a calm aura. " Well, I'm princess Toadstool-Peach rather. I have a cousin called Daisy.."

What daisy...I remember her...

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Ike, I have a favor to ask you."_

_I don't like the sound of this._

_"Okay fire away Daisy"_

_Daisy explained about a princess._

_"Why don't you save her, You are her cousin." I didn't understand why me, Why not Marth or Roy?_

_"Ike look, She's in trouble and isn't it easier for you to? And anyway Luigi bumped his head Yesterday so I have to take care of him."_

_"But Why-"_

_"SHUT UP IKE AND GO!"_

_**Back to Real Time**_

"Ike? Ike, are you okay? Sorry for blabbering on." Peach's Face lit up." Hey Ike smile for me?

What! Smile?

"Why would I do that?"

"Well I've been trapped in a dungeon all night so I need someone to smile for me?" She gave me puppy eyes and smiled. We stared at each other for a few seconds and a smile burst out of my face. Peach giggled" You have a cute smile Ike!" I blushed like hell."Ahem Princess, Lets carry on now." I helped her up and we continued.

**End of chapter 2**

Yay finished finally. Next Chapter is where they return home and...Well something happens hehe.


	3. Chapter 3 Back home

**Hey Guys and welcome to Chapter 3! This chapter won't be as good as my draft because I sorta lost it...lol? Anyway In this Chapter Ike returns Peach home and they bump into someone...**

_Peach's Pov_

"Ahh Princess, I am so relieved that your safe. I don't know what would have happened if Ike here wasn't ever born!" Toadsworth chuckled. Me and Ike Exchanged weird looks. "And I see he is indeed handsome, ahem, Not saying I am into men so don't get any ideas Princess." "Oh Toadsworth that would never come to my mind." But it just did.

"Well Peach I must be off and no need for rewards." Ike turned around and Mario was there with his arms crossed."She wouldn't dream of rewarding anyone like you."Mario gave a rather mean look to Ike then smiled at me."Princess I am so happy your safe, although I'm sorry but I have to ask. Why did he save you? Why didn't you call me?" -sigh- Mario hasn't the slightest clue has he? Bowser wouldn't let me use his phone in one million years basically because he doesn't have one. When inviting bowser to all these sporting events I must write a letter with 1 month advance.

"Ay? Peach is that you?" I turned around to see Daisy running up with Luigi behind her. "Oh Daisy! How nice of you to drop in." I smiled. She ran over and gave me a bear hug. Daisy's hugs were amazing."FINALLY, someone's here to tell plumber boy who saved Peach." Wow I never knew what was under such a cute face."Plumber boy? Who are you calling Plumber Boy,...er...um...Spiky hair dude!" Wow I never knew such retarded Insults were under Mario's Glove. " Shut it you two! And for your Information Mario, I called Ike up to my castle and asked him to save Peach." WHAT so Daisy told Ike to save me. Jeez and I thought it was for love."Why did you do that Dasiy? Why not call me? I always save Peach."

I am still here you know. " Look Mario your a nice guy and all but I think Peach needs a taller, more handsome stronger kind of guy." Daisy winked at me. "Oh so you think Peach would pick Lover boy rather than me, huh?" Everyone looked at me. Daisy mouthed something but I didn't understand." Uh, well...I would pick I-" Mario looked upset.

"Fine if you prefer him rather then me you have a problem Peach. In fact let's spit everything out shall we. I never liked you Princess. You were a spoilt brat when you were a baby and your still one now! In SSBB you can kill bowser but you can't save your ass ( srry for language lol) back at home! I have had it up to high heavens Peach. AND I FORGET YOU!" Mario stormed out.

I have never been so insulted in my entire life...well apart from in highschool. Let's not go there."Peach are you okay?" Daisy asked."Oh yeah I've had worse. Anyway Least that pesky plumber is gone with, hey?" I was kinda sad that my best friend- Other then Daisy- Has gone."Anyway Least we can go out on double dates now." Daisy gave me that look. Me and Ike blushed." Well I will not answer to the date thing however, I strongly suggest you staying here Ike...Just for a little while hmm?"Toadsworth suggested.

Everyone looked at Ike and I felt like he was being pressured."He doesn't have to I mean-" "Na -ah, he has to!" What was Daisy up to?"Why do I have to?" Ike asked "It says here in the '_Rulebook Of Saving Princesses dressed in Pink!'_ " I raised and eyebrow," Since when?" Daisy stood on my toe and I yelped."Oh yeah it says right there." I fake smiled."Okay I will stay for 3 days and then I must continue home." "Excellent, Well Toad show Ike's new room." "You made my room?" Me and Ike looked at each other."Of course Daisy's plans always work!" She walked out laughing with Luigi on her tail.

"Well Ike I'm going to shower and do girl stuff so see ya Tomorrow!" "Tomorrow? Why then?" I sighed."It's 10pm Ike. I need my beauty sleep." I kissed him on his cheek and walked out. I wanted to turn back to see his expression but Daisy told me once never look back because it makes you look desperate. I left.

I walked into my room to find a note on my bed. It said

Note:

_Peach I can't believe you did what you did.(_What did I do?) _You stood me up in front of everyone.(_Oh_) Now I guess we're not Friends but thats one less heartache for me.(_?)_ By the way peach I just wanted to say- I love you- Mario _

Wow he loves me? Ew. No offence to Mario or anything but He just Isn't my type. Ike. Is he my type? I felt my face heat up. Woah Peachy what are you doing. Me and Ike aren't compatible anyway and he has someone else...WAIT! No he doesn't...

_Flashback_

_I have no relationships. I have two brothers..._

_End of Flashback _

Ooh Is it my time to shine? No Peach I can't...I must because." I'm in love with you Ike!"...Holy Crap.I just...Did I...No... Ugh nevermind. I must sleep now I'm Tired. I walked up to my bed. And fell fast asleep.

_Next door_

Daisy was was leaning up to the wall in her orange Pyjamas."Luigi my plan is working!" Daisy Did an evil Laugh. Luigi was sat up in bed reading 'Cheat's for Mario Kart 7'."Turn off the lamp when your done Daisy please." Daisy jumped into bed and sighed." My plan will succeed!" Luigi turned off the light and went to sleep. Daisy went to sleep.

**Mwahahaha I feel evil. I'm sorry to mario and peach fans but...THIS IS A PEACHXIKE STORY. Next chapter is where the two lovebirds have fun...no not that kind of fun. And learn that they love each other. Also marth and roy might make an entrance...I think. -Leah.**


	4. Chapter 4 Some fun and a surprize

It's cookie time! Hey guys & Gurls and heres chapter...4...Yeah chappie 4. Enjoy!

_Peach's POV._

I woke up next morning to Daisy's grin in my face."What you doing..."I said with a yawn."Wellll, I have yours and Ike's day planned out my dear Peachy,heh heh heh." Daisy is up to something I'm sure."Get up then and get changed! I didn't come here to perv on you." God someone was moody today. "Oh by the way get your outdoor activites outfit on today." I sighed. I put it on and my makeup. I tied my hair up and walked outside with my hyper friend...I mean bezzie lol.

I saw Luigi with his head in a book and Ike eating chicken. Chicken? This early? "BOYS, WE HAVE ARRIVED...I say we play tennis. 2 on 2...I have dibs on Luigi...which means Peach your with Ike, Okay." She winked."Okay let's do this Peach."Ike high fived each other and got into positions, Me at the front and Ike at the back...lol a weird thought popped up...

************************************************************** (srry can't be bothered to write the other parts.)

Everyone had a picnic and Ike ate chicken, Luigi ate apples, Daisy eating oranges and me drinking peach juice."Me and luigi have to go so bye!"She grabbed Luigi who dropped his apple and they ran off.

Me and Ike looked at each other awkwardly."Ahem Peach shall we go for a walk?"I nodded and he grabbed my hand.I blushed. We walked up to a fountain and we sat down on it. Wow how romantic.

"Peach, I...Need to tell you something...,Peach I love you." He blushed. I gasped but controled my mouth from screaming. Before I said anything he kissed me. We separated and looked at each other. he held my hand and said"Do you love me peach?" Of course! What sort of question was that!"Y-Yeah I do." We was about to kiss but someone interrupted."Ike?" We stopped and turned around to see a Red haired boy and A blue haired boy...who looked very cute hehe...

**Fini! How was tht guys and gurls...Yeah kinda boring but I have a headache. I baked some cookies for you all though...Here you go one each! Next chapter is when they all meet and become friends sniffle. I don't think it's the last one though...-Leah x P.S I changed it a lil bit..**


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving?

**I'm Back and ready to write *facepalm*. In this Chapter Ike plans to leave now as it's been 7 days, longer then expected! :O But will he leave with out peachy... ?.?**

_Peach's POV_

I woke up this morning with a headache. I got out of bed and put my normal dress on. I tidied myself up and went downstairs. To my suprise Ike was there. I was just about to call his name but then I saw him talking to Toadsworth and His brothers."I'm sorry but we have to go Toadsworth." "But Sir Ike, the Princess will be gutted when she hears you are leaving, and so soon. Plus I thought you two were together, am I correct?"What? he was going to leave without saying goodbye...hmm."You are leaving Ike? And you wasn't planning on telling me? Don't you think that's rude to do to your girlfriend?"I had to add some sarcasm as he was so content on leaving."I wasn't going to leave you Peach without saying bye." He sighed

"Then why not have some breakfast if you have some time, Or must you go see someone more important than me?" I flicked my hair and walked into the Dining room. Daisy was there so I sat in luigi's place-Which was next to her.

(In the hallway) "Are you sure you can't take her, I'm sure she would enjoy a little...er...Alone time with you Sir Ike." "Heh yeah alone time with Ike involves eating chicken all day and being ignored in the process."Roy chuckled. Marth jabbed him in the stomach. "I...Don't know..." said Ike. "Why not Ike" Said Daisy who was dragging me." You want her to go, She wants to go so why not?" Me and Ike exchanged looks like we always do. "Ahem are you single?" asked Roy to Daisy. "Yep I am so Single that's why I have a engagement ring on my wedding finger!" She smiled. "I suppose she can come..." said Ike(Finally) I felt my face light up and I giggled."Okay I will pack everything!"

"Everything!" Said everyone apart from Daisy."Y-Yeah..." I said "Look guys when a guy says 'you can come with me' that in a girls language means you can move in, which is what she's going to do, right Ike" She pulled a stern face. I hope that was what he meant."Er...Yeah it sure does!" said Ike.

"Yes!" shouted me and Daisy. "Finally you two will be married, have 16 children and die in the same house!" Daisy belted out."We sure can...what 16?" I said. Roy and Daisy laughed."Yeah everyone has 16 kids nowadays." Said Roy."...No just you Roy" said Marth. Everyone found that amuzing apart from Roy.

Me and Daisy left to go pack, Roy and Marth went back home, Toadsworth went off- Proberbly to cry his heart out and Ike was preparing to go too..Although he didn't bring anything in the first place. I have finally found my one and only true love! I just hope he feels the same way. But there is one person I haven't seen in .

**That's it folks! srry I didn't update earlier but you know how things are. I think the next chapter is when they leave and thats it but...I will have to see! -Leah xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Fini!

**-sigh- WB Guys! and this is the last chapter i think...lollo. So let's get on! *I don't own anything although I wish I owned Nintendo...***

_Peach's Pov_

Right, so here I am walking out of my castle door with Ike. Part of me says stay but most of me says go. "Ready Peach?" Asked Ike. Ready? Ready for what? Getting married and living the cushy life? Hmm maybe.

"Yeah Let's go Ike!" I said.

He grabbed my bags, which he struggled with, and we got into the carriage. A carriage? We are going to a castle?

"Oh so you know we're living with Marth and Roy for a while, You don't mind do you?"He said with a fake smile. WHAT living with Roy! Ugh great. He always ruins everything for me and Ike.

"No that's fine with me!" I lied, obviously. If I said all that Ike would kick me out.

"Hey Peach don't forget, I wanna be the first to know your pregnant, kay?" Daisy shouted. *Facepalm*. Ike blushed and I sighed.

"Yeah, Okay Daisy! Love you!" I waved. She smirked and waved back.

Life after that was Perfect. We stayed with Marth for a little while then we went to Ike's house.

We FINALLY got married and we had one child(Yeah only one D:) called Tia- a girl obviously- she had my hair, Ike's eyes and was a tomboy, yeah even though she was surrounded by pink she prefered GREEN!

Blame Luigi for that. Mario...I never saw him again after the arguement. Roy met a girl who actually liked him.

Marth already had a girlfriend but kept it from Roy, lol. Daisy had 3 kids (lucky Pig) and that's my whole life story...apart from death...I HAVEN'T DIED YET! Love Peachy

**That's all. I am really sorry if it's short and boring but...hey it was fun to write. I saw there ain't many Chelsea x Will stories so I'm thinking of making one of them...Anyway Byez and dun forget make me a cookie, I made you one -Leah xx**


End file.
